


foolin' around

by rowing_away



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowing_away/pseuds/rowing_away
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Billy told a corny joke and 1 time Spencer did. ☆ (⌒▽⌒)☆</p>
            </blockquote>





	foolin' around

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr! >http://rowing-away.tumblr.com/post/76573043540/ectofeature-fic

_1._

“Spencer! Want to hear a joke?” Billy said as he floated toward the teenager.

“Uh, sure.” Spencer replied distractedly. He was fiddling with his camcorder, trying to upload a video short from yesterday’s filming.

“Okay, are you ready?” Billy asked. He cleared his throat and recited, “How do ghosts keep fit?”

At the word ‘ghost’, Spencer perked up. Billy never really acknowledged the fact that he was a ghost. He didn’t like to talk about it. “I don’t know Billy, how?” he said curiously.

“By regular _exorcise!_ ” Billy near shouted, and he doubled over in the air, laughing hard and clutching at his stomach. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, and he was struggling for air.

Spencer stared at him in disbelief. It wasn’t even a funny joke! He was getting this worked up over a dumb pun? Spencer huffed at Billy’s antics and went back to work, turning towards his computer and shaking his head.

_2._

“Spencer!”

Spencer, who was making a sandwich on the counter in the kitchen, turned when he heard his name being called. Billy popped up next to him, and he flinched slightly then went back to spreading jelly on his bread with a butter knife.

 “I have another joke for you, broseph!” Billy exclaimed as he put an arm around Spencer’s shoulders.

Spencer rolled his eyes. “Okay, hit me.”

“How do ghosts learn songs?” Billy said, dragging the words out. He paused and then said, “They read sheet music!”  He burst into laughter, slipping down onto the floor and lying there in a fit.

Spencer finished up his sandwich and stepped over his body pointedly, walking towards the dinner table and sitting in his chair. Billy was still making noise, an occasional loud laugh or snort. When he calmed down enough, he swiped the peanut butter jar and phased through the ceiling up to Spencer’s room with it.

“Nerd.” Spencer muttered as he ate.

_3._

“Spencer,”

“What?” Spencer said without looking up. He was lying down on his bed trying to read a chapter of his science textbook for school.

“What did one ghost say to the other ghost?” Billy asked, kneeling down at the foot of the bed and crossing his arms over the comforter.

“I don’t know.” Spencer said.

Billy smiled. “You look boo-tiful today.” He leaned forward and kissed Spencer’s nose. Billy giggled, and then he phased through the bed and floor.

Spencer’s mouth hung open a little and his eyes widened. He felt his face grow hot, and he puffed his cheeks out in frustration as he tried to read about covalent bonds.

_4._

“Spencer!” Billy called out.

“Huh?” Spencer said. He was standing in the middle of the garage, trying to figure out which wall he wanted to film the next portion of his video at.

Billy stood in front of him and when he had Spencer’s attention, he placed his hands around Spencer’s waist and pulled him close. Spencer flailed, his arms automatically going around Billy’s neck. “What are you doing?” he screeched.

“What do ghosts dance to?” Billy said, rocking them side to side.

“I-I don’t know!” Spencer stuttered, his face flushing.

Billy suddenly dipped him downwards, one hand on his lower back and the other on his thigh, lifting his leg up slightly. “Soul music,” Billy replied easily. He snapped them upright again. Spencer’s hands were still clutched in the fabric of Billy’s green jacket. He felt like his body was buzzing with anticipation.

“You’re so cute, brotato,” Billy said and he affectionately squeezed his hands around Spencer’s waist one more time, then he was gone.

Spencer shuddered where he stood, the warmth of Billy’s hands on him lingering.

 

_5._

“Spencer.”

“Yes!” Spencer said, startled. He was standing on the edge of the pool deck wearing a pair of Billy’s black retro sunglasses.

“What fairy tale do all ghosts like best?” Billy said, floating around him in lazy circles.

“Snow white?” Spencer asked.

“Sleeping Boo-ty!” Billy said. He smacked Spencer’s ass playfully and Spencer yelped as Billy laughed and floated away.

Spencer flailed in surprise and his bare feet slid on the wet wood. He struggled to get his balance, but Spencer ended up falling backwards into the pool with his arms wheeling around. Water sloshed onto the deck and Billy’s shades slid off his face at the impact and floated on the surface of the water a few feet away.

Spencer resurfaced with a gasp, splashing in the chilly water. “Billy!” Spencer said exasperatedly.

“Sorry bro!” Billy’s voice echoed sympathetically from far away.

_+1._

When Spencer entered his room from a day at school, Billy was lounging on his bed with a magazine that had his face on the cover. The rock star was humming, flipping pages that didn’t talk about him and jiggling his left foot where it hung off the edge.

Spencer tossed his backpack into his desk chair and stood in front of Billy. When Billy didn’t say anything, he hooked his fingers over the top of the magazine and slowly pulled it down so that Billy could see his face.

“Hey brochacho, what’s up? Have a good day at school?” Billy said with a bright smile on his face.

“What’s with all the ghost jokes, Billy?” Spencer asked, straight to the point.

“I don’t know man, I just think they’re funny,” Billy said, shrugging his shoulders. His foot jiggled faster.

Spencer narrowed his eyes. “Okay Billy. Why are ghosts bad at telling lies?” he said, crossing his arms.

Billy’s eyebrows arched. “No idea, Spence.”

Spencer leaned in close and Billy backed away until his head hit the headboard. He laughed nervously, shifting around on the bed. He started to stutter something out when Spencer interrupted him.

“Because you can see right through them.”

Spencer curled his fingers around Billy’s tie and pressed his lips against Billy’s, leaving them there for a few seconds and then pulling away. Billy’s eyes were wide, and his lips were parted. “Spence…” he said.

Spencer was about to apologize when Billy reeled him in by the front of his shirt and kissed him harder, causing Spencer to stumble and collapse on top of Billy. When they separated, Billy had a slight twinkle in his eyes. “I’ll be your trick if you’ll be my treat.” He said cheekily, smiling at the look on Spencer’s face.

“It’s not Halloween anymore,” Spencer muttered, but he kissed Billy again anyway.

End! (｡♥‿♥｡)

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s where I got the corny ghost jokes from:
> 
> http://www.thehauntedinternet.com/ghost_jokes.html


End file.
